Himiko Toga
|romaji = Toga Himiko |alias = Camie Utsushimi |age = Unknown |gender = Female |hair = Blonde |eye = Yellow |quirk = Transform |status = Alive |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |fightingstyle = Armed Close Combat |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Toga Himiko}} is a major supporting character and a member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. She and the rest of her team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc, and she is also featured as an antagonist during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc and the Internship Arc. Appearance Himiko is a relatively petite girl with blonde hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on both sides of her head. She also sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven -like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes are yellow and somewhat squinted, with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced cat-like canine teeth. She’s described by others in the manga as having a very pretty face, at least to the standards of the speakers. She wears a Japanese school uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform loafers. In her right pocket, she carries what appears to be a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone. In her villain attire, she is seen wearing her usual outfit with a few added green gadgets and pieces, such as a large scarf with a print that resembles the teeth of a carnivore, a mask that covers half of her face, and many canisters with needles on top to suck the blood out of people. There are also a few knives she has secured to her thighs with leg-straps as well as a utility belt wrapped around her waist. Personality Himiko is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura Shigaraki was about to attack her, Himiko continues smiling. She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. That said, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her or when she is naked when copying clothes of the people she has transformed into. Himiko is quite courageous, or at least very confident when using her Quirk, as she impersonated an aspiring hero and took part in an exam that gathered multiple students of heroics and pro heroes. Himiko has stated that she finds life to be difficult and wants to make the world an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; declaring a desire to kill and "become" him. Himiko is mentally unstable and has a very twisted perception of love. Despite wanting to kill the two girls, she attempted to befriend Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui as they fought, such as calling the latter by her first name and describing the former as "lovely" and even still she refers to them as her friends after the fight. When talking to Ochaco, she said that it was only natural to want to be like the one you love, to the point of literally becoming that person. She also declared that she likes guys who are tattered and reek of blood, that being the reason she carves people up. Her interest is not superficial, however, as her questioning Izuku about his values implies. In stark contrast to her psychotic nature, Himiko has shown a very supportive side as she comforted Twice, knowing he feels the most responsible for causing Magne's death and covering a part of his ripped mask to prevent him from splitting. Not only has she shown a softer side, but she has shown a comedic and childlike demeanor when faced with different situations, such as when she was with Twice or when she attempted to insult Mimic. Quirk and Abilities Overall Abilities: While disguised as Camie, Himiko showed to be a highly capable contender in the Provisional Hero License Exam, as was demonstrated when she passed the first phase acting on her own. Himiko has excellent reflexes, speed, and agility, having managed to dodge sneak attacks from Hanta and Ochaco. During the exam, she used her acrobatic abilities in conjunction with stealth to get close to an opponent and then retreat quickly. Her astounding acrobatic skills allowed her to use Aizawa's capture weapon against him, exploiting the fact she was bound up in it to change her position while being dragged through the air and stab him in the back. She also has great skills at grappling, easily subduing Izuku with a sneak attack. Stealth: Himiko has great stealth capabilities thanks to her Quirk. She can completely impersonate someone's physical appearance without any physical deformations. It was implied she managed to fool Camie's classmates for three days, although at least one of them did take note of her odd behavior. Furthermore, by moving while holding her breath and making her mind blank, Himiko can erase her presence to the point she seems to vanish altogether, both from sight and hearing. This ability is not limited to ambushes, but can also be used in combat, as she can disappear if the opponent so much as averts their attention from her for an instant. She is also adept at creating openings to go into hiding, such as forcing an opponent to dodge. Quirk : Himiko's Quirk allows her to take on the complete physical appearance of another living being, as well as to imitate their voice by ingesting their blood. The duration of the transformation depends on the amount of blood she consumes, and she can shift between disguises if she has consumed more than one person's blood. She does not, however, appear to be capable of using the Quirk of the person whose appearance she is mimicking of. It seems that touching the disguise does not give her ability away. When she deactivates her Quirk, the disguise melts into a light, gray colored, slime-like substance. Stats Equipment Butterfly Knife: Himiko carries a small folding pocket knife with her in order to stab her targets. Blood Draining Machine: Himiko's machine allows her to drain blood from even the smallest of wounds, presumably to compensate her Quirk's weakness. Gas Mask: A mask used to protect her from the effects of Mustard's gas. Unlike her teammates' masks, hers only covers the lower part of her face, presumably to look cute. Battles & Events Forest Training Camp Arc *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion **Himiko Toga vs. Ochaco Uraraka & Tsuyu Asui **Bakugo Escort Squad vs. Vanguard Action Squad Provisional Hero License Exam Arc *Himiko Toga vs. Izuku Midoriya Internship Arc *Himiko Toga vs. Rock Lock : Win *Himiko Toga vs. Izuku Midoriya & Shota Aizawa Trivia *Himiko is the first character in the series to have her name revealed in rather than . This was likely done to avoid hinting at her Quirk. **Her full name contains the characters for , , , , and . *According to Horikoshi, Himiko was the hardest of all the female characters he has drawn so far to illustrate. Particularly her eyes and hair. *In the My Hero Academia anime opening credits 3, "Sora Ni Utaeba" by Amarazashi, Himiko was shown as a silhouette foreshadowing her appearance to come. *Himiko's gas mask that she stated to be "Not Cute" resembles Bane's mask from the Dark Knight Trilogy through the Blood Draining Machine on her back resembles some depictions of the apparatus Bane uses to inject "Venom", a fictional steroid into his blood. *Himiko rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Himiko ranked 19th in both the Second and Third Popularity Poll's. ***In the Second Popularity Poll for the English version of Weekly Shonen Jump, Himiko ranked significantly higher at 3rd. *The prototype sketches of Himiko state that she is possibly bisexual, meaning she may be attracted to both males and females. It is unconfirmed whether this character trait has been kept in the main series. *She is a C-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna '''kill' Mr. Stainy! So lemme join you, Tomura!" *(To Tsuyu Asui) ''"You're bleeding already, Tsuyu, my good friend! Isn't blood cute? I love it so." *(To Ochaco Uraraka) "Ochaco... You're a lovely one too. You've got the same scent as me. There's someone you're crushing on. And you're thinking you wanna be just like him. I can tell. One maiden to another. Of course you wanna be like the one you love. It's natural. So you end up decking yourself out to look like him. But after enough time, even that's not enough. You literally want to become him. There's no helping it. So what's your type? I love tattered guys reeking of blood. That's why I always carve people up in the end. Right, Ochaco? It's fun, right? A good romance is so much fun!" * (As Camie Utsushimi to Izuku Midoriya) "Looks like we both want to learn about each other, huh? So now... Your turn. Why are you hoping to become a hero? Honor? Pride? For someone else's sake? I want to know... all about you." References Site Navigation es:Himiko Toga fr:Himiko Toga pl:Himiko Toga ru:Химико Тога it:Himiko Toga Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transformers Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Students